


[授權翻譯] Paris 巴黎

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>標題：Paris<br/>作者：Serena Vengeance<br/>譯者：Fehn<br/>配對：SS/HP<br/>文章類型：Romance<br/>分級：R<br/>原文地址：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5959773/1/Paris<br/>授權：<br/>Natürlich darfst du übersetzen - und ich würde mich freuen, einen<br/>übersetzen Text zu bekommen - dann kann ich ihn stolz an die Wand hängen,<br/>denn selber kann ich natürlich kein Chinesisch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授權翻譯] Paris 巴黎

「這主意是阿不思．鄧不利多這些年以來所有過的最為低能的一個。」西弗勒斯．斯內普站在巴黎市中心的一家精品店門前，低頭瞧了瞧自己，感到這一切簡直荒謬可笑透頂。黑色長褲看上去過窄，而這件襯衫，店員不久前還在諂媚吹捧著有多合襯的情景猶在。一切的一切都讓西弗勒斯．斯內普感到糟透了。他但願自己不在此地。不是在法國，不是在巴黎，還有，更別說是與他偕行。

「我完全不知道在你身上發生了什麼事。終於有一回你看起來像個人類，而不是一隻蝙蝠。你真該多將袍子底下掩藏著的美好身材展現出來。」那名年輕人正恰在此時步出精品店門外，他的目光在西弗勒斯．斯內普身上流轉，繼而注視著一對幾近純黑的眼睛。

「波特，若是這身打扮合您的意，那麼就代表它只能以糟糕來形容。」對著身上黑色絲質襯衫使勁左拉右扯的同時，西弗勒斯．斯內普狂怒地對這名年輕人咆嘯道。那名店員根本搞錯了。尺碼絕對不正確。這件襯衫最起碼小了兩號。「我現在就回去店裡退還這件垃圾。波特，給我那個裝有我的東西的提袋。」西弗勒斯．斯內普向那名穿著緊身牛仔褲和黑色T恤的年輕人要求道。

「當然，西弗勒斯，再來你就要穿著你的袍子在巴黎街上四處走動。多麼不顯眼。除此之外，我以為我們已經一致達成用『你』來稱呼彼此的共識。你不再是我的教師，而我也不再是你的學生了。」哈利．波特將提袋放在地上，雙臂在胸前交叉。

「那時我也仍不得而知，現今得把自己搞得如此可笑。」西弗勒斯．斯內普對著他往昔的學生嘶嘶地說著。「然而，似乎這整件事情毋庸置疑地給您帶來了歡樂，波特。」西弗勒斯俯身向下，在裝有他喜愛的衣裝的提包中翻找著。哈利的右腳很快地動了一下，將袋子挪到一旁，接著伸手搭上西弗勒斯的肩膀。

「現在，讓你自己恢復冷靜，說到底我還是認為你穿著這些真的很好看。不然那個店員不會從五分鐘前就開始透過櫥窗觀察著你。」哈利指了指精品店的大玻璃窗。西弗勒斯的視線隨之瞥去，清楚了看到了那張迫使他穿著這身可笑東西的人的臉孔。

「他當然樂不可支，因為他方才找到了一個好能把這些破爛東西強迫推銷出去的人。」西弗勒斯嘶嘶地說著，並朝那名在櫥窗後頭站著的年輕人投以一記通常能讓整個班級的學生都身陷恐懼和害怕之中的眼神。

然而那名店員並沒這麼容易被嚇唬。相反地，年輕的法國人對此樂在其中，在他看來，那是一種全然真情流露的表現，來自他曾見過最迷人的黑色眼眸。而他羨妒著那名隨側著顯然是男人朋友的，有著深邃夢幻眼神的年輕人。無論如何，那名真該找個髮型師改善一下髮型的年輕人，總會在他的雙手在那削瘦的身軀上多耽擱了那麼些片刻時送給他一記憤怒的眼神。

店員小聲地嘆氣，眼前有著黑色及肩長髮的削瘦男人正抓著那名年輕人的胳臂，繼而沿著街道繼續走下去。於是他就這樣離去了，而這名店員甚至什麼機會也沒有。

然而，無論這名店員是否曾對西弗勒斯．斯內普持續懷有高度的興趣，假使他知道眼前的男人事實上是何方神聖的話，這樣的情況就絕對有待商榷。當然，在他看來這兩名男人很明顯地都是外國人士，但他根本不知情的是，他們不僅來自另一個國家，此外還是來自一個全然不同的世界。一個這名店員只在他祖母多年以前朗讀過一回的童話故事書裡認識到的世界。他同樣也不可能有機會了解，他的夢中情人的日常生活就是教授一整班的學生，關於這些事情，這名店員甚至不知道一丁半點它們的存在。

西弗勒斯．斯內普是霍格華茲的教授，那是一所隱藏著的，居高臨下地座落在蘇格蘭某個地區的魔法與巫術學院，一般人大概永遠都不會知道有這樣一所學校的存在。在這樣一所於麻瓜－－巫師們對於沒有魔法能力者的稱呼──的眼前隱藏起來的學校裡，他傳授年輕的巫師們如何釀造藥劑。

而那名有著黑色短髮，正與他一同偕行前往香榭麗舍大街的年輕人，在七年或更久以前曾是他的學生。

正常情況下，這名前學生不會與他的教師這樣在巴黎穿梭行走，而是以傲羅的身份追捕著殘餘的食死徒。食死徒，一名四年前猝然滅亡的黑巫師的黨羽間的自稱方式。而正恰是這名此時正與他的教師在巴黎穿梭行走的年輕人，在當時決定了伏地魔的命運。在哈利．波特最後一次用他的魔杖指向黑巫師伏地魔之後，魔法世界又恢復了和平。然而這樣的和平並沒有維持太久，很快地又出現了一票新的巫師，試圖讓他們前任的首領自彼岸返還。他們找到了一名新的領袖。一個在當年就位居要角的男人；一個尤其對於西弗勒斯．斯內普而言，不僅長年相識，更知之甚詳的男人。

所以事情就是這樣湊在了一起，他遭人從他的坩堝後頭拎了出來，然後和哈利．波特一起送到了巴黎。偏偏好死不死還是那些學生之中，他自其學生時代時就不喜歡的那個，而他現今仍然在說服著自己，他不喜歡他。所有的這些年以來，他們從未簽署過任何一份停戰協議，他們接受彼此是出於立場上的一致性。然而，這兩人之間充滿著的恆定張力至今仍未改變分毫。

哈利．波特不喜歡西弗勒斯．斯內普，西弗勒斯．斯內普也不喜歡哈利．波特。這點從他們第一次見面時就未曾改變過，這兩人也沒有放過任何讓自身與周遭感受到這點的機會。而偏偏就是這樣的兩個男人，現在又被迫湊在一起，再度一同共事。

就在這個城市裡，尤其是在西弗勒斯．斯內普並非全然陌生，然而也長久未涉足的世界裡，這兩個男人於此時此地正追著新的食死徒領袖，也是西弗勒斯．斯內普往昔朋友的盧修斯．馬爾福的行蹤。

哈利走到人行道外側，舉起一隻手。過去那些年裡，他因魔法部派遣的任務跑遍整個世界以追捕食死徒，而他人生最初的十一年裡生長在麻瓜世界的事實則幫助他此刻也同樣很快地適應了巴黎，即使他很久未曾造訪這個城市。有些事，西弗勒斯．斯內普全然不喜歡。對他而言，交通、喧雜聲，還有麻瓜，不僅算得上可怕，簡直是將他震懾住了。而這些他當然不願意，更不可能會在哈利．波特的面前承認。所以他保持緘默，雖然他注意到哈利顯然正打算要將他們扔進某種吵鬧的東西──麻瓜使用的移動工具裡頭。當他仍在思忖是否應該阻攔他的前學生時，他的目光在年輕男人身上，那件他認為太緊的牛仔褲上頭流轉。眼前的這個男人，幾乎與一些年前他曾教導的那名學生無任何共同之處，而西弗勒斯．斯內普甚至樂於以極具吸引力來形容之，只要此人不是哈利．波特的話。

「來吧，西弗勒斯，計程車不會天長地久地等下去的。」哈利將他自思緒之中喚回，並坐進了計程車內。而當他們才在車內坐定，西弗勒斯就已經想要回到外頭了。他無法理解，為什麼他們不乾脆找個安靜的巷子然後幻影移形，就像巫師通常會採用的方式。然而在他能對哈利抱怨這種增添麻煩的移動方式之前，對方已經在與司機交談，而這令西弗勒斯感到背脊一陣顫慄。很多年前他就已經認得哈利的聲音，但仍未曾聽過他說法語，而這令西弗勒斯則不由得想承認，這個語言由哈利．波特脫口而出時，聽來該死的性感。

但西弗勒斯的思考並未在哈利．波特、法語，以及他空白貧瘠的愛情生活之間關聯性上停留太久，因為剎那之間，計程車開動了，而西弗勒斯被粗暴地壓擠回了座位上。

這名教師知道英國的計程車是怎樣一回事。畢竟這回也不是他首度於麻瓜世界展開短期旅行。然而相較於法國，英國的那些計程車根本無法相提並論。這些法國人的計程車讓這名教師相當確信，他的生命就要於此劃下句點。一個對於他的一生──久遠以前選擇了食死徒生涯，而後及時脫離，就只為了在往後的歲月裡屢屢賭上自己的性命，藉此為光明的一方進行間諜活動的一生──而言相當不光彩的句點。對今日已成一名戰爭英雄的他而言，這是一個多麼悲慘的句點。不過，對於男人此刻心裡的這些想法，這名──順帶一提，正如所有法國人一般習以為常地在大街上逆向駕駛──的計程車司機，自是一無所知。而這名司機看起來也對此不感興趣，是以西弗勒斯別無選擇，只能默默以一名成年巫師應有的態度般忍耐這一切，並將他的怒火留待與哈利．波特秋後算帳。

在度過二十分鐘以及最起碼上百個不同的「你能以這些方式在法國街頭丟掉小命」的情況之後，計程車終於停了下來，於是西弗勒斯深深地吸了一口氣，清楚地知道下回他將會幻影移形，無論有多少麻瓜會注意到自己，管他去的。屆時他們愛怎麼想就怎麼想吧，他只想盡早永遠擺脫搭乘計程車一事。畢竟霍格華茲還有很多學生在等待著接受他親自帶來的折磨與苦難。喔是的，他直至今日也仍然不是一位受人愛戴的教師。他的學生是如此懼怕他，正如他對法國的計程車那般懼怕。

西弗勒斯雙膝發軟地爬出了車外，朝哈利投以一記憤怒的瞪視。然而對方只是伸手搆住那些袋子，將它們從車內拽出並朝那扇巨大的玻璃門走去，進到了以綠色字母標示名稱的酒店裡。至少這地方的人在顏色選擇上還顯得有些品味。他跟在哈利後頭通過了那扇玻璃門，整個大廳裡除了櫃檯以外空無一人。酒店的內部正如外頭一樣，表明了某個人顯然極具品味的事實，而當西弗勒斯．斯內普看到那張寬大的綠色沙發時，感到幾乎有那麼一點像是身處在自家之中。銀色的燭台環繞於四周，使他想起了史萊哲林。史萊哲林，霍格華茲四個學院之一，更確切地說，正是那個他曾於其中度過了學生時代，現今則以院長身份領導的學院。

「我就知道你會喜歡這裡。」哈利將他的教師自思緒中喚回。「兩年前我第一次得到巴黎來時，一個交情不錯的朋友向我推薦的。不過別擔心，儘管環境氣氛如此，但這裡的人都很親切。」哈利笑著表示，而這番話只為他贏得了西弗勒斯的另一記瞪視。哈利的學生時代在葛來分多──霍格華茲四學院裡的另一院──之中度過，而在西弗勒斯眼裡，哈利就是一個徹頭徹尾的葛來分多。同他的父親，也許甚至是他的祖父一個模樣。此外，還有一個不喜歡這名年輕人的理由：葛來分多和史萊哲林的人並不喜歡彼此。從古至今向來如此，而這點可能到下一個世紀也不會有任何改變。

至少，如果哈利再不馬上停止使用那個語言講話的話，事情便是如此。西弗勒斯不得不提起精神來──哈利正傾身向前對著櫃檯後的男人開口，並在短短的時間內陷入一場辯論之中，對此，西弗勒斯．斯內普只知道，這等待對他而言太久了。而如果哈利再更加地彎身前傾，那麼他將不得不介入這兩人之間。難道哈利看不見櫃檯後的那名男人那副簡直要將他剝個精光的眼神嗎？一道低聲且全然意料外的咆嘯聲自西弗勒斯喉間溢出，然而幸好沒有人聽到。

整整五分鐘之後，哈利才轉過身來看著西弗勒斯。「我還完全不知道你懂法語，但從你臉上的表情看來，顯然你也理解事情出了什麼差錯。所以，來吧，我們得忍耐著熬過這個晚上了。」哈利說著，邊走向其中一座電梯，留下一個相當困惑的西弗勒斯獨自站在大廳之中。西弗勒斯什麼都沒理解，半個字也沒。還有，拜託行行好說一下他的臉上什麼時候不是一副「一切都在掌握之中」的樣子？

「波特。」他低緩嘶聲地說道，尾隨在哈利身後。在首次踏入他們的房間以前，這名年輕人最好向他妥善地交待清楚一些事情。特別是那些所謂需要忍耐熬過的部份，這名魔藥大師此刻對之產生了強烈的興趣。

「很不錯，那麼請問你的房間又在哪，波特？」西弗勒斯問道，他正站在有著一張寬闊床舖的寬敞房間裡。這個房間雖然不符合他的要求，對一名在其他情形下都在某個城堡中的地窖裡生活的人而言，實在太過明亮，但一個禮拜應該還在可以接受的範圍。麻瓜們甚至已先將他的行李完好無缺地運到了這個房間裡。

哈利吃驚地看著西弗勒斯。「我以為你已經理解發生什麼事了。但很好，最起碼你重拾了用『你』來稱呼我的習慣。」哈利轉過身找尋著他的提袋。

「我只理解到，相較於履行他的職務，樓下那位迷人的紳士更情願隨你上來這兒，但這種語言是不用宣之於口的。這種語言完全是世界通用的，哈利。」西弗勒斯乾巴巴地說道，他正抓過自己的袋子，將一些東西取出並放到一旁的浴室裡。

「噢，別鬼扯了，西弗勒斯。我必須承認伯納長得相當好看，而他事實上也想一同跟上來。只是完全不會是出於你假設的那種意圖。但也許，我剛才對於我們必須分享這個房間的事是反應過於激烈，於是有點傷害到他了。」哈利刻意輕聲地說出這段話，希望西弗勒斯不會理解到他在說什麼。但是，魔藥大師的耳力遠遠比他大部分的學生們所以為的要來得好。

「請問我們必須什麼？」西弗勒斯問道，他從浴室疾衝而至，站到了哈利面前。他的眼睛看起來幾乎更為深暗了，於是哈利不由自主地倒退了一步。

「不是我，我無能為力，西弗勒斯。是金斯萊搞砸了這件事，而且在明天早上之前沒有別的空房了。」哈利嘗試著將責任轉嫁到他的上司身上。哈利自己並不特別熱衷於這個必須和他的前任教師共享一室的主意，一旦能重返倫敦，他一定會盡可能火速地查明到底是誰犯了這個錯誤。然而眼前他得先熬過這個夜晚，尤其特別是接下來的十分鐘。

「那麼，請問你是如何設想此事。」西弗勒斯問道，邊用他的手朝那張床示意。「你真的認為，我會心甘情願地與你睡在同一張床上？」西弗勒斯朝那張床久久凝視，它看起來不再那麼寬闊了，那個該死的老校長，那個強迫他陪同哈利前來巴黎的阿不思．鄧不利多。

「歡迎睡在地板上，如果你更喜歡這麼做的話，」哈利有點煩躁地表示。「或者我直接去問伯納，看他能不能收留我一晚。」哈利搆向他的大旅行袋並拎起它。雖然是該感謝魔法部，他們最起碼顧到了行李，但無論是誰造成了當前這狗屎局面，哈利都將詛咒他，或者，更好的選擇是，他將會在一些小巧且陰毒的──感謝西弗勒斯當時在課堂間所教導的──魔藥裡挑選一瓶灌進那人口中。

西弗勒斯將身子窩進了立在窗前的兩張椅子之一，邊在那上頭揮著手。「你很清楚，我們應當盡可能地避免和麻瓜有所接觸。」西弗勒斯．斯內普如此說著，即使他迄今從未聽說過這種規定。但在他的角度看來，這總比表示「你敢和那個放蕩的酒店雇員有什麼瓜葛試試看」或是「如果你要和哪個人共度一晚，那就和我」要來得好。西弗勒斯．斯內普感到他逐漸快要不認識自己了。坐在眼前的不是別人，正是他惡夢的人形實體具現，而他已經感到嫉妒。但為什麼波特非得穿著這條緊身牛仔褲那看起來還該死的性感然後為什麼他非得講法語？

「現在首先應當先設想一下，我們該如何著手接下來的行動。」西弗勒斯．斯內普試圖轉移自己的注意力，並注意到哈利正在兩張椅子之間的小桌子旁，忙著將堆疊於上頭的羊皮紙分類。片刻之後，這兩人專注於討論，並仔細研究起一份最近期的報告，上頭紀錄著盧修斯．馬爾福正於兩日之前在巴黎最後一次遭到目擊的經過。

「我想我現在要先來杯喝的。」經過了一小時之後，西弗勒斯．斯內普說道，並謹慎地將羊皮紙疊成一堆。他的目光幾乎是不經意地又落到了那張床上頭，那個關於今晚應該會和哈利．波特同床的想法加深了他想來上滿滿一杯火焰威士忌的渴望。只不過，西弗勒斯懷疑，這間酒店裡到底會否有這樣的飲品。

「那我們就下樓到吧台去，」哈利說著，邊從椅子上站了起來，伸展了一下四肢。他的目光落到了那張床上頭，必須承認，西弗勒斯．斯內普是對的。對於此刻而言，喝上一杯再正確不過了。也許更確切地說，甚至該來上兩杯到三杯。這樣一來，也許他們甚至能熬過這個夜晚存活下來，而非殺死對方。

十分鐘後，哈利和西弗勒斯坐在長條的木質吧台前，吧台外鑲了一層深灰色的大理石板。時間剛過九點，吧裡除了一對幽坐在偏僻角落裡的寂寞夫妻，以及擦拭著玻璃杯的酒保之外，空空蕩蕩。即使連這個空間，也延續了酒店本身大量由銀和綠兩色主導的風格。西弗勒斯感到很滿意。直到酒保前來招呼而他對之不識一詞為止。然而在西弗勒斯能為此發怒之前，他察覺到自己的臂上搭了一隻手，接著聽見哈利是如何以那種陌生的語言與酒保交換了一些話語。西弗勒斯無法辨別，究竟是那個聲音、身體接觸，又或根本是這兩者的交互結合，使他的後脊劃過一陣顫慄。

西弗勒斯將手伸向了酒保放置在他面前的玻璃杯。該是時候分散自己的注意力了，若是在英國的話他將會立刻去找個治療師。發生在自己身上的某些變化顯然不再是他所能理解的。但在那之前，得先搞定一件事──此刻他手中握著的那杯玩意兒到底是什麼，那令他狐疑地想起一些自己的魔藥。他帶著疑問注視著哈利。

「Pastis（茴香酒），」對方僅如此表示著，並以他的玻璃杯碰了西弗勒斯的一下。「預祝一場成功的追捕。」當哈利的雙唇湊近杯緣時，西弗勒斯注視著他，而當那名年輕人享受似地閉起了眼睛，嘴唇僅微微張開時，西弗勒斯也仍未移開他的目光。當哈利的雙唇觸及杯緣，並停留在剛好唯能輕觸，以讓一些乳白色液體流入口中的距離時，西弗勒斯小聲地嘆息。接著哈利再次移開了玻璃杯，雙唇離開了杯緣，舌頭很快地舔劃過唇縫之間。就在這一刻，他睜開了雙眼，看進了西弗勒斯的眼裡。

「一切都還好嗎，西弗勒斯？」哈利輕聲地問道，同時他的舌頭再一次劃過紅唇，以擒住那最後一滴看來十分甜美的佳釀。他的雙眼明亮地注視著西弗勒斯。

「是的，當然，到底還有什麼令你覺得並非如此。」西弗勒斯如此答覆，接著拿起了玻璃杯，將杯中物一飲而盡。他將空杯放回吧台上，看了看酒保。那名酒保已經在這段期間明確地領會到，他的兩名客人並非法國人。他們彼此之間以英語交談這點就不用多說了，在飲用茴香酒的方式上也可見端倪──幾乎沒有法國人會直接將之痛飲而盡。他指向西弗勒斯的酒杯，以帶著疑問的眼神向其示意。對方只是默默地點了點頭。有些事情，是不需要訴諸任何言語的。

半小時以及四杯茴香酒之後，西弗勒斯已經感覺好多了，小小的酒店酒吧裡人也慢慢地多起來了。然而對此西弗勒斯也不再有什麼特別感覺。他忙於觀察哈利，根本無暇理會外界。哈利，他酌飲的方式，哈利，他坐在那裡觀察著眾人，哈利，他起身走向盥洗室。西弗勒斯幾乎沒辦法抑制自己不跟上去。

當哈利過了五分鐘之後仍未歸返時，西弗勒斯開始感到心神不寧。他握著酒杯，不時朝那扇哈利身影於其後消失的門望去。然而，一張張來往於其間的面孔都屬陌生來客。當哈利走進酒吧時，他仍在斟酌是否該去查看情形──不那麼做也許會比較好。不過哈利並不是獨自一人。西弗勒斯轉身面向酒保，示意手中已然空空如也的酒杯。他等待著，直到哈利的聲音在身旁響起，他隨即回過身朝那名酒店雇員拋去憤怒的一瞥。

然而對方看來對此無動於衷，僅是短暫地中斷了和哈利的談話，以朝西弗勒斯點頭致意。接著這名金髮雇職員的目光又回到了哈利身上，並繼續以那種西弗勒斯十分陌生的語言與哈利交談。哈利很少開口，只是時不時地點點頭。

西弗勒斯渾身沸騰著。他可是和哈利說過，本該離那些麻瓜遠點。還有，那個緊挨在哈利身旁坐著的白痴麻瓜到底打算做什麼。出於直覺地，西弗勒斯抓緊了他的襯衫。他的魔杖仍然好端端地在那個方才折騰了半天才安置妥當之處。就在他的襯衫底下，腰帶之間。他越過玻璃杯杯緣觀察著那名金髮的放蕩年輕人。對方看來應該與哈利年齡相仿。西弗勒斯將杯中液體一飲而盡，把玻璃杯重重地放在了吧台上，發出了響亮的撞擊聲。

不久前仍背對著西弗勒斯的哈利轉過身來，注視著他。「我想，你已經喝得夠多了，西弗勒斯。」望進那對漆黑的眼睛時，哈利如此說著。而哈利的聲音也有好一段時間不再是神智清醒的。

「我完全有能力以自行判斷，何時已經喝得夠多了，波特，」西弗勒斯回答道。「最起碼我不會和不知道哪個來路不明的麻瓜調情。」西弗勒斯．斯內普站了起來。這是一個糟糕透頂的主意──他馬上意識到這點，並藉著吧台支撐住自己以避免摔倒。

「我沒有在和伯納調情，他不過是給我捎來了一個消息。」哈利簡短地答覆，並伸出手臂以協助西弗勒斯。然而後者彆扭地掙脫了哈利的手。

「啊，那麼他的床上一定還恰好有一個小小的位置留給偉大的波特？我為此感到無上喜悅。」西弗勒斯謹慎地踏著有些不穩的步伐離開吧台。他全然不想看到這名魔法世界的英雄是如何讓一個來路不明的麻瓜給擄走的。

甚至還沒走到門口，他周圍的世界就開始劇烈地天旋地轉。西弗勒斯絆了一跤，在最後一刻遭到一雙有力的胳臂阻攔了他慘摔在這間──剎那間已全然不討他喜愛的酒吧地板上的命運。

「我想，我們應該試著完好無缺地回到樓上。」西弗勒斯聽見一陣熟悉的嗓音，接著看到了一雙熟悉的綠色眼睛。與此同時，那張金髮酒店雇員的臉孔也伴隨在一旁出現。於是西弗勒斯挺直了身子，整了整他的襯衫，憤怒地注視著兩名並立著的男人。

「非常感謝，我會獨自處理這件事。並祝兩位紳士仍有個愉快的夜晚。」他搖晃地走到了門口，在門框上倚靠了一會──在面對那通往電梯看來無止境的漫漫長路之前。

伯納和哈利互望了一會。「你該追上前去，哈利，否則在未來的幾週內，你將面臨一場最嚴重的關係危機。」這名法國人笑著說道，並瞧向西弗勒斯背對著的身影。他在酒店業務這行幹得夠久了，也已經歷過不少事。像西弗勒斯這一類的人，在他眼裡根本早已毫無秘密可言。

「關係危機？你是真的不清楚吧，我和斯內普…」話語一頓，哈利轉而開始大笑。「伯納，那可是西弗勒斯．斯內普。我們甚至還沒真正認識對方時，他就憎恨著我了。」哈利注視著西弗勒斯，後者已經在這段時間走到了電梯口。

「相信我，若說到從事這份工作需要具備──以及能從中學到什麼，那就是識人的洞察力。而這個正試圖搭乘電梯的優秀男人…是在嫉妒。他恨不得能扭斷我的頸子。早在今天下午，你們來到這裡的時候就已是如此。」伯納將手搭到哈利的肩上，俯身些微湊近。「而即使是我也得承認，他看起來挺不錯的。」

哈利仍在持續注視著西弗勒斯，這使他不得不徹底贊同這名法國人所言。西弗勒斯絕對是個他無法抗拒與之滾床單的對象──如果此人不是西弗勒斯．斯內普的話。「沒錯，但他是西弗勒斯．斯內普，我的教師。」哈利將目光自西弗勒斯身上抽離，看進伯納的藍色雙眼之中。

「他以前是你的教師。如今不是了。你真該試著釐清當前的情勢，用盡一切各種方法。」伯納輕柔卻堅定地將哈利推向門口。「而現在，你該先去確保他能安全地回到樓上──在他幹出什麼傻事，或者不小心走錯房間以前。」

哈利躊躇不定地緩緩走向那名魔藥大師。伯納的一席話著實引人深思。雖然哈利仍然無法確定是出於酒精，抑或的確是因那些話語之故──無論如何，這一刻映入他眼裡的身影，不再是一名站在電梯之前的教師，而是個酩酊大醉，但十足充滿著吸引力的男人。

「來吧，西弗勒斯，我們上去。」哈利以溫柔的嗓音說道，伸手搆向魔藥大師的手臂，同時以另一隻手按了下電梯鈕。西弗勒斯只是定定望著哈利，並讓自己被帶進電梯裡。

回到了樓上的房間，西弗勒斯倒臥到那張床上，短暫地闔上了眼。接著他睜開了雙眼，以一種近乎悲傷的眼神凝視著哈利。「抱歉，我大概有點忘了分寸了。」他輕聲地咕噥著，臉色甚至比平日更為慘白。「我現在能獨自應付這一切。你大可以回到他身旁，即使我仍不認為與麻瓜往來一事是合宜的。」西弗勒斯朝床的邊側轉過身，凝視著窗外。

「我沒打算要回去。至於伯納，他應該已經在回家的路上了。回到他的兩個孩子和一位迷人的，已經和他結婚好幾年了的年輕女巫身旁。你應該還記得潘西，是吧？」哈利難以抑制地咧嘴一笑，看著西弗勒斯緩緩地轉回身，以那對睜大了的漆黑眼睛注視著他。史萊哲林之中，有許多人最終起身對抗了伏地魔，同時也意味著對抗了他們的雙親。有些在當時為此付出了自己的生命。但潘西倖存了下來，並在幾年之前的一場渡假中認識了一名年輕的酒店經理，之後很快地與之成婚。這些年來，他們雖然遠離了英格蘭，但仍持續和當初選擇了同樣一方陣營的德拉科．馬爾福保有聯繫。德拉科也正是當初推薦他這間酒店的人。

「那麼這些顏色也並非出於偶然吧？」西弗勒斯若有所思地問道。哈利搖了搖頭。「不是，伯納也並非什麼小小的酒店雇員，這棟建築屬於他的所有──這當然並不妨礙他也親身參與此處的工作。」哈利繞著床走了一圈，將兩張椅子併在一起。「你現在該試著睡一覺。明天早上九點，鄧不利多會來這裡，他有某些重要的事情想通知我們。」

西弗勒斯挺直了背脊，緩慢地站了起來。小心地繞到了他的袋子周遭，並在當中四處翻找著，直到找著了他要的東西為止。接著他走進了浴室。哈利的目光跟隨著他。這個男人在過了這麼多年以後，留給他的仍是一團謎。沒有人能預測他的下一步行動所欲為何。

片刻之後，西弗勒斯回來了，並再度倒回了床上。他闔上了雙眼。哈利站著，輕聲地嘆了口氣。看來西弗勒斯喝得比他先前所估計的還要醉。他輕輕拍了拍魔藥大師的肩膀，然而只得到了一聲低沉的咆嘯作為回覆。

「西弗勒斯，你真的覺得這身服裝是理想的睡衣嗎？」哈利的目光滑過那件黑色絲質襯衫和那條長褲。他將手擱在西弗勒斯的肩上，然而對方毫無反應，僅是持續均勻地呼吸著。哈利遲疑了一會，接著開始慢慢地，先是一顆，隨即接二連三地解開西弗勒斯襯衫上的釦子。明天西弗勒斯大概會為此在他的晨間咖啡裡倒入某些什麼玩意，但在這一刻裡，對這名年輕人而言那也無所謂了。

每解開一顆釦子，那片蒼白的皮膚便隨即在他眼前多袒露一分。哈利並不驚訝於眼前所見──那些傷疤，西弗勒斯的軀體除此以外毫無缺陷。伏地魔對於處置他的追隨者一事，向來並不特別拘謹。

以一種小心翼翼，以避免吵醒西弗勒斯的方式，他將那件襯衫拉出了狹窄的褲腰，同時察覺了夾在褲腰之間的那根魔杖。哈利笑了。這真是典型的西弗勒斯作風。在沒有這件對巫師而言如此重要的用具的情況下，這名魔藥大師也許根本不願踏出半步。他將魔杖放到了床頭櫃上，目光在西弗勒斯的腰際之上流轉著。

並未思細自己的行為意味著什麼，哈利抬起了手，以食指摩挲描繪起某條傷疤。它們看上去已經開始褪退。哈利是如此忙於目不轉睛地注視著西弗勒斯那長年以來藏於層疊厚袍底下的部份，以致於無法注意到西弗勒斯緩緩地抬起了他的手。

直到有什麼觸及了他的臉頰，哈利頓時驚顫了一下，接著目光對上了那張本該已經睡著之人的臉孔。他看著一對極美的漆黑眼睛正注視著自己，並著迷般地受其吸引。

哈利感覺到那隻手正在他的頸間循著自行闢造的路徑摸索著，接著輕柔地向下滑去。他沒有抗拒，而是追隨著那溫柔的邀請。他閉起了雙眼，就在嘴唇觸及另一名男人的相觸之前──那相識了如此多年，如此熟悉，卻又是那麼地陌生的男人的嘴唇。

哈利躺下，順服於一陣猛烈侵襲而來的情感。他喝醉了，沒必要清楚地思考…少說也得到隔日才能那麼做。他感覺到一只舌尖帶著邀請地在自己的唇上描劃而後離去。茴香酒混合著一些無法辨明的滋味，讓他醺然迷醉。他的手臂就像有了自主意志一般自發地環住了西弗勒斯削瘦、精實的身軀。

而後他退開了一些距離，睜開雙眼。觀察著眼前的黑髮男人，那雙幾乎純然漆黑的眼睛曾一度使他畏懼，然而此刻卻使他沈醉不已。「我們兩個都喝太多了。」哈利輕聲地說著，邊探向自己身上的T恤，向上拉扯著並褪去。西弗勒斯沉默地點了點頭，雙手在哈利赤裸的上身游移著。

「我們都醉了，這絕不會再有下次。」他確認道，手臂環上哈利。當西弗勒斯拉下哈利的身軀時，這名年輕人沒有反抗，也沒有告訴西弗勒斯，他遠遠沒有這名男人所認為得那麼醉。取而代之地，他吻了西弗勒斯，雙手在這名令他如此憎恨，卻又如此為之傾倒的男人身軀各處漫遊著。

他們的手在彼此身上找著了去向，衣物則胡亂扔了一地。兩人早已順從著本能的感覺。無所謂昨日，不理會明天，在這兩名男人眼前橫著的唯有此時此刻，而這一切將不再返還。在共同的第一次，以及此夜隨後將達到的第二次高潮之中，他們懷著強烈的情感呻吟出對方的名字－－在兩名男人精疲力竭卻心滿意足地相互緊擁著睡去以前。

翌日早晨，響亮的電話鈴聲粗暴地將哈利自夢鄉喚醒。他睡眼惺忪地搆向話筒，同時並試圖讓自己另一隻──被某些什麼箝制住了的胳臂重獲自由。聽著電話喚醒服務所傳來的單調機械音，他一邊睜開了眼睛，看向右側。他不得不克制住自己。昨晚的事可絕對不是一場夢。

就在身側，他的右臂緊摟著一具身軀，不是別人──正是一個沉睡著的西弗勒斯．斯內普。哈利小心地嘗試著抽回手臂。最終他辦到了，繼而笨拙地緩緩從床上爬起。整個房間看起來一團糟。他和西弗勒斯的衣服四處散落了一地。毫無疑問，不是什麼夢境，他真的和自己的前教師上床了。回憶起前夜種種，哈利的臉上綻出一抹微笑，然而轉瞬間就又消逝無蹤，一如它來時剎那間的浮顯。西弗勒斯昨夜喝醉了，遲早他會醒來，並為此對著哈利跳腳。昨夜的情景對哈利而言是如此美好，而那也可能是些…只能重溫並將不再現的回憶。

哈利走進了浴室。

西弗勒斯花了點時間清醒過來。他伸手摸索著床面，觸及之處卻是一片空空蕩蕩。他緩緩睜開眼，環顧四周。他過往從沒料想過這個。衣物落在地上，而他全身赤裸，嘩嘩水聲自浴室傳來。哈利永遠也不會原諒他的──他是如此趁人之危，利用了對方的醉意。西弗勒斯將被子拉上，矇住了腦袋，滿心期望著自己正身在他方。

一陣腳步聲使這名魔藥大師不得不掀去了覆蓋在臉上的棉被。他注視著哈利，這名年輕人正收拾著自己四散的衣服，並從行囊中取出乾淨的換洗衣物。西弗勒斯小聲地清了清嗓子，於是哈利轉過身。有那麼片刻，西弗勒斯只是望著那對綠色的眼睛，前夜的情景便再度浮現。非常美好的情景，一個非常美好的人。然而他隨即又驅散了那些畫面。

「聽著，哈利，我感到很抱歉。」西弗勒斯開始說著，恨不得能說出與此截然不同的話語。他並不後悔什麼。昨晚是如此美妙，他但願付出一切，以能再次經歷。然而他知道哈利憎恨著自己，只是酒精驅使了這名年輕人來到他的懷裡。酒精，以及一間小小的法國酒店所擁有的孤寂。

「我先前喝醉了。」西弗勒斯嘗試著繼續說道。無措地看著在這段期間裡又轉回身給自己套上衣物的哈利。

「我們當時都醉了，西弗勒斯。現在穿上衣服。半小時之內鄧不利多就會殺到這裡。」哈利拋了幾件衣服給西弗勒斯，接著又閃進了浴室。感到一陣意志消沉，西弗勒斯費力地從床上爬起。哈利對他感到厭煩，理由則全然充足。連他自己都對自身感到惱火。

十五分鐘過後，哈利和西弗勒斯下了幾層樓去吃早餐。前者沉默地喝著他的咖啡，後者則在同時間將盤中的可頌左右來回地推來推去。兩人都沒朝彼此瞧上一眼。哈利的手反覆地在桌子和他的牛仔褲口袋之間安放著。當一道影子落在桌面上時，他的唇邊揚起了一抹小小的微笑。

兩個男人抬起頭，望著老校長那張和善的臉孔。「早安，我的先生們，我希望您們之前渡過了一個愉快的夜晚。」那雙藍色的眼睛一如既往地閃耀著，映出了老校長的笑意。

「謝謝，是的。」西弗勒斯和哈利異口同聲地說道，目光並未朝向彼此。取而代之的是他們都看著這名校長，並等待著他親口告知究竟發生了何等重要的事態，使他無論如何都得親自現身於巴黎。

「我來到這是為了告訴您們，有人目擊到盧修斯．馬爾福昨天下午在比利時現身。」這名校長說道，坐到了空著的椅子上。在兩名鄰座者的目光之中，他無視旁騖地伸手拿了一個可頌。接著抬起頭。

「現在，別擺出這樣的表情，我的先生們。您們明天再啟程前往比利時就可以了。」這名校長咬著他的可頌。西弗勒斯從他的座位上跳了起來。

「我會馬上動身。更確切地說，回到霍格華茲去，學生們還在那裡等著我。」不待任何答覆，他氣勢洶洶地穿過寬敞的早餐大廳，走向出口。哈利朝他看了一眼，然後望向他的校長。

「西弗勒斯今天早上有點混亂，鄧不利多教授。我該和他談談。」哈利輕輕地說道，與此同時也站起身來。阿不思．鄧不利多則回以一個簡短的手勢，示意他儘管安心離去。這名校長早就想要獨自享用面前的早餐了。哈利以快速的步伐越過了大廳，在他身後則留下了一個微笑著的，心滿意足地伸手搆向草莓果醬的校長。

哈利在門前短暫地佇足了一會。手再次插進口袋裡，接著堅定地推開了門。西弗勒斯就在那，整理著袋子裡的個人物品。哈利關上了身後的門。

「西弗勒斯，你能聽我說一下嗎？」他輕聲地問道。魔藥大師則對此毫無反應，僅是繼續整理著袋中物品。哈利走上前去，將手搭在他的背脊上。「拜託，西弗勒斯。我們得談談這件事。」

西弗勒斯挺直了腰，轉過身來。「還有什麼需要談的。你喝醉了，我喝醉了，本來什麼也不該發生的。」他注視著眼前這名年輕人，強烈地渴望能擁他入懷，延續他們前一晚停下之事。然而那不過是一場空想。

「那麼，你那時真的喝醉囉？」哈利問道，邊將手伸進牛仔褲口袋裡。他取出了一個小巧的，白色的藥瓶，並打開它。如同他今天早上在浴室發現它時所作的，很快地聞了一下。接著他看向西弗勒斯。「你根本沒有醉，西弗勒斯。」他在西弗勒斯面前來回揮了揮著小瓶。「如果說我還認得什麼魔藥，那就是這個了。它能完全消除酒精的作用。」

西弗勒斯坐到了提袋一旁的床上。「我當時並不想利用你的狀況，哈利。單純只想睡上一覺。但當你的雙手……」這名魔藥教師無法再說下去了。他將面孔埋在手掌之中。他無法正視哈利。

哈利微笑，走完最後的幾步來到床前。小心翼翼地，他挨著西弗勒斯坐到床沿，握住了魔藥大師的手，讓它自面孔上挪開。另一隻手則觸摸著西弗勒斯的下顎，促使他與自己的目光相望。

「西弗勒斯，我當時並沒有喝醉。大概微醺吧，但是沒醉。當下我很清楚自己正在做什麼。」他深深地吸了一口氣，指尖穿過另一人落在臉旁的一綹黑髮。「而無論何時，我都但願還能再來一次。」他接續說道，並非常緩慢地將身體往前傾。

「你的意思是，當時我們彼此都是清醒的？」西弗勒斯既驚訝又困惑地問道。哈利點了點頭。「讓人驚駭，不是嗎？」他靜靜地說道。然而西弗勒斯僅是搖了搖頭。繼而將左手垂下，謹慎地環上了哈利的腰際。片刻之間，漆黑的眼睛注視著綠色的而世界似乎暫停了一切的運行。接著他們的嘴唇相觸。哈利將雙臂纏上了另一人的頸子。

如同前夜，他們的嘴唇相遇，舌尖繾綣，然而這一回兩人都知道，對方這麼做是出於自身的期望。

「我們該何時前往比利時？」在他們短暫分開的空檔，西弗勒斯有些喘吁地問著。哈利的手早已摸索到了西弗勒斯的襯衫底下，將下擺抽了出來。

「明天，西弗勒斯。明天。」這應該是西弗勒斯在好長一段時間裡所能聽見的，他愛人所說的最後一句具有意義的話語，隨後那雙嘴唇即展開旅程，朝向他的下身探索而去。西弗勒斯朝後倒臥到了床上。是的，明天又將是新的一天。


End file.
